Day 9
Omnidyne Corporation Found in early company archives, this upbeat promotional piece glosses over many of the difficulties that Hadrian Ashworth faced in balancing world governments against each other while fending off his chief rival, Enermax. While Enermax's Shigeru Ichizoku was the genius who discovered crystite as a power source, Ashworth is the genius who used it to unite the world. By cleverly leveraging and monopolizing crystite energy, Ashworth maneuvered ruthlessly for peace between nations and arguably saved our planet from its reckless path of war and self destruction. Aris Holden - Historian Omnidyne - The Future of Energy and Humanity! First, let me personally welcome you to the Omnidyne PR team! I know you share my excitement for the future of energy powered by crystite. As a new member of our Corporate Tours team, you are an important ambassador for the company, and an educator of the general public on this important new resource. Crystite reactors now power nearly all developed nations and we are quickly introducing them to second and third tier nations on a monthly basis. Our micro reactors can be found in almost everything from vehicles all the way down to everyday conveniences such as consumer electronics and, yes, even the complementary Omnidyne lighter you received with your new hire gift package. Thanks to our research and our advanced procedure for refining crude crystite, Omnidyne has grown to be the leader in crystite technology! Please review the following FAQ prepared by the company to answer the most pressing questions visitors commonly have on their tour of our energy facilities. It is imperative that you convey the knowledge contained here accurately and positively. You've all been chosen for your friendly, outgoing personalities and your mission is to align the public with a new understanding of the excitement, safety and efficiency associated with this powerful source of energy. Welcome to the future! Hadrian Ashworth Founder & CEO, Omnidyne Corporation What is Omnidyne all about? Based in Victoria, Australia, with branches located across the world, Omnidyne Corporation is the most successful crystite energy company on the planet. We are engaged in nearly every aspect of crystite power, including the building and operations of the world's most energy efficient crystite power plants, the trading of crystite between nations and even the mining and transportation of crude crystite ore. How did Omnidyne get its start? Omnidyne Corporation, formerly known as Ashworth Electric, was founded by its namesake, Hadrian Ashworth, during the coldest years of the Nine Year Winter. Ashworth Electric dedicated itself to solving the needs of millions of struggling Australians by buying and retrofitting abandoned and previously obsolete power plants to run off Australian coal reserves. In doing so, Ashworth Electric helped in making Australia one of the few nations that did not suffer momentous losses during the prolonged energy crisis. How is crystite ore refined? Crystite ore must be refined before it is used to produce energy. Omnidyne Corporation originally licensed the process of refinement from Shigeru Ichizoku's Enermax Industries, the discoverer of crystite as an energy source. Since then, Omnidyne has discovered many new ways to maximize crystite energy production, and keeps these techniques as a closely guarded trade secret. How does a crystite reactor work? Like the positive and negative potential of a battery, it is the difference between polar opposites that create energy. crystite is the positive of the battery. When the reactor is switched on and a mild current run through the ore, the negative momentarily appears on the other side of the reactor. This negative mass is the crystite's exhaust which becomes energized by the crystite in what we call the Shizuma Field. It is with the Shizuma Field that we can tap into the electromagnetic aspects that generate the massive amounts of energy we have become accustomed to. Some say that crystite is a negative influence on the global community and has only led to greed and war. What makes Omnidyne any different? Our staff at Omnidyne is united in our belief that crystite is a gift to our world rather than a curse. We believe it to be an element that is both unparalleled in its energy outputs as well as safer than any other known energy sources. We believe that the conflicts and violence attributed to crystite are not derived from the crystite itself but in fact the governments that seek to hoard and control the finite levels of crystite for themselves. We believe that the cure for war is not the abandonment of crystite but instead the discovery of new sources of crystite. To quote our founder and CEO Hadrian Ashworth, "I believe wholeheartedly that a stable supply of crystite can only bring with it a stable world, free from the desperate demand of crystite." Why is crystite safer than all other energy sources? Crystite is 100% safe, non-toxic, non-polluting and produces far more energy than messy alternatives such as nuclear power or fossil fuels. Crystite requires no solar panels or wind turbines to blight our landscapes, and tiny amounts can be harnessed to power the most mundane means safely and effectively. There are no side effects from crystite power and no health risks from the energy it radiates. How does Omnidyne plan to deal with the finite levels of crystite on Earth? To further show our dedication to the needs of the global community, Omnidyne has invested enormously in the search for untapped crystite reserves. This search is not only taking place across the globe but also throughout the cosmos. We are united in our belief that if crystite came from the sky, there is bound to be more out there. If Omnidyne can find it, we are confident that our team of brilliant and accomplished engineers and scientists can find a way to mine it. A decade later, the Omnidyne Corporation announced its discovery of Alpha Prime. Category:Lore